Champions of the First 100 (Part 2)
Atrocity Champions: Worst Messages Aimed at Kids I'm going to do something a little bit different when it comes to rancid morals, and drop the ones made for adults. If I included things like Screams of Silence or Seahorse Seashell Party they'd probably dominate this list. So, we're going to take down the messages aimed specifically at kids, whether they were serious or not. How serious I'm supposed to take them will be a factor here. The only rule here is that they must be outright stated. Number 10: Dexter vs. Santa's Claws The only thing that Christmas is about is the presents. Joke factor makes this particularly low on the list. Number 9: Stuck in the Wringer Not only does crying solve all of your problems, but you should never be angry at someone who ruins your life. Joke factor makes this particularly low on the list, and yes I'll still do the re-review. Number 8: Boys vs. Girls Girls are better than boys in every single situation and every single way. Joke factor makes this particularly low on the list. It's higher than the other two because the joke is less out-stated. Number 7: Cars 2 The most annoying person in your life should be tolerated no matter how much trouble he causes you because he's so damn endearing. Number 6: Arthur's Big Hit Hitting someone is wrong. However constantly annoying them and breaking their things is perfectly acceptable. Number 5: The Return of Slade Your childhood was a lie. Seven-year-olds watching this, everything you're into now is terrible. We should follow methods in making cartoons that almost lead to the destruction of the medium Number 4: It's a Wishful Life You should never expect gratitude for any nice things you do. If you expect gratitude or compensation, the world would be a much better place without you. On top of that, you can be a dick to people who do nice things for you. Number 3: Numbers Game Hey five-year-olds watching this: stop having so many damned kids, you're jacking up the planet hardcore. Number 2: Chicken Little Your parents who are entirely embarrassed by you, do whatever they can to distance themselves from you, are ashamed at you for making a mistake, and treat you as a pariah to save face to a town who hates them just as much as you is a good parent and should be easily forgiven. Number 1: Mars Needs Moms If you are a good kid and appreciate your parents they will be abducted by aliens who will do horrible things to them, like powering an army of robot nannies to raise an army and conquer the Earth. They were clearly trying to tell some moral seriously in this movie, but... this is all I can get out of it. 'Atrocity Champions: Winners of Not Thinking Things Through '''These episodes didn't really think out what they were saying. "It seemed like a good idea at the time" probably describes the after thought of most of these episodes, but they ended up saying some really, ''really shitty things by accident. Whatever these episodes tried to say, here's what they ended up saying instead: Number 10: Breath of Fresh Squidward Every bad thing we do to Squidward is completely justified because SpongeBob is always a nice guy, no matter what he does - even in episodes like Good Neighbors. Number 9: YouTube Copyright School Anything that gets taken down on your channel is completely your fault and not the fault of YouTube's incompetence. Number 8: Tentacolino Living forever in an underwater bubble away from all of your friends and family with a king who makes no logical sense, being unable to die, is a very happy situation. Number 7: Uh-Oh, Canada Everything about Canada is stupid. The American way is the best way. Number 6: Herpe, the Love Sore Giving people an incurable STD is much less of a problem than plain out lying. Number 5: One Coarse Meal If you drive someone to attempt suicide, you shouldn't feel sorry for them. You should actually mock them. Number 4: It's a Wishful Life A ten-year-boy learning that the world would be better off without him is considered comedy. Number 3: Screams of Silence: The Story of Brenda Q If you're being abused it's your own damn fault for being too weak, and you should strengthen up because you're really bumming out your friends and family. Number 2: Love Loaf Date rape drugs are true love. Number 1: Seahorse Seashell Party You should stay in an abusive relationship because your abusers will not be able to function without beating the shit out of you. 'Atrocity Champions: Worst By Intention '''Sometimes, sometimes an episode was dead on arrival. It's not so much "we didn't think this through" it's that they did think it through perfectly. However, what the episode tried to do was just... awful. If anything, these rack up the annoyance points quite quickly. It takes more than being cliche, even to the point of plagiarism, or just not putting effort into it. Number 10: Newborn Cooties Scamming the parents of children hardcore. Number 9: Numbers Game Telling children how many kids they should have in the future. Also done while the guy behind the show had five kids of his own. Number 8: YouTube Copyright School Being a self-help video expressly made to lie to the people its trying to "help." Number 7: Fresh Heir Tries to make incest funny. Number 6: Demolition Doofus Turning a formerly nice character in a cold-hearted murderer Number 5: Truth or Square A series of many bold-faced lies to the audience. Number 4: Drawn Together Movie Saying that it's alright that the show doesn't have a point by doing the worst possible things for the very reason that the movie doesn't have a point. Number 3: Seahorse Seashell Party Trying to excuse all of the abuse of your butt monkey Number 2: The Return of Slade Ushering in fans of the original Teen Titans to say that all of their criticisms were absolutely terrible and don't apply. Number 1: Life of Brian Brutally killing off a character and insulting the people who hated him just to bring him back a couple of episodes later. '''Atrocity Champions: Budget? What we're doing, we don't need a budget '''You need one of two things to make good animation: either a lot of money or a lot of time. Some people didn't want to spend either and... you can see the results: Number 10: Operation Princess/Madballs Gross Jokes Pandering to their absolute finest. "Because we put in cute animals, princesses, etc we can sell it to girls with no effort whatsoever!" "Because we put boogers, snot, etc we can sell it to boys with no effort whatsoever!" Also, Puppy in My Pocket... lip syncing should have been in your budget. Number 9: The Groovenians Terrible CGI, large empty backgrounds. ''Jumping Flash for the PlayStation 1 looked ten times better than that, and that game came out in 1995. Number 8: Space Circus Reused concepts, bad and bland animation, definitely couldn't afford retakes for the voice acting. Number 7: Clones R Us Newgrounds has better animation than this. The character designs look pulled right out of an edutainment game. The concepts are recycled beyond all belief. Number 6: Trilogy Broken audio equipment, terrible flash animation, long spans of time where nothing at all happens. Number 5: Cupid the Cat As you might expect from the 70's, any action that happens only happens off-screen. Number 4: Elf Bowling: The Movie CGI that gives Foodfight a run for its money. When you spend all of your money on Tom Kenny there really isn't much left over for anything else, is there? Number 3: Hired No, Adult Swim, MS Paint is not a valid tool for making cartoons. People will notice and they will care, even despite all of the other weird experimental shit you've put out over the years. Number 2: Castle Wiz The first television spin-off of the Tom and Jerry has worse animation quality than ''12 Oz. Mouse ''Number 1: Over Two Rainbows No duh. ------ And we'll finish it up in part 3. Sometime later. Category:Miscellaneous